


Wykręć Numer

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Stiles, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek trafia na koszmarną randkę. Stiles może być jego wybawieniem.</p><p> </p><p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/55462">Dial-a-Ditch</a> by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple">PsychicPineapple</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta: Carietta- dziękuję!:)

Stiles przecierał ladę mokrą ścierką prawdopodobnie po raz _tysięczny_. I to było tyle w kwestii interesujących wieczorów. The Crown nigdy nie należało do szczególnie zatłoczonych miejsc, choć przeżywało też swoje lepsze momenty. Ten zdecydowanie podchodził pod kategorię „gorszych”.  
Jeden ze stałych bywalców, Tom, pochylał się nisko nad Jackiem Danielsem z colą, czubkiem nosa niemal dotykając baru. Trochę dalej, przy małym stoliku, siedziała para pięćdziesięciolatków. Stiles nie słyszał, by zamienili chociaż jedno słowo, od kiedy przyniósł im zamówioną butelkę czerwonego wina. Siedzieli bez ruchu z twarzami przyklejonymi do telewizora, od czasu do czasu poprawiając okulary. Z tyłu, jeden ze stolików pod ścianą zajmowała dwójka mężczyzn, prawdopodobnie na randce. Hm, jeśli Stiles miałby wybierać między The Crown i alejką za knajpą, jako miejsce na randkę wytypowałby chyba to drugie. Ale, hej, ci dwaj siedzieli tu już od dobrych trzech godzin, więc nie mogło być aż tak źle!  
Ledwie o tym pomyślał, jeden z facetów — wysoki, z ciemnymi włosami — wstał od stolika. Jego towarzysz wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął nią delikatnie po jego ręce, w dosyć sugestywny sposób. _Stary, chyba czeka cię miła noc_ , pomyślał Stiles. Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko do drugiego faceta i zabrał rękę, ruszając w stronę baru. Zbliżając się do Stilesa, rozciągnął usta w przyjaznym uśmiechu, odsłaniając dwie trochę za duże jedynki, które tak uroczo nie pasowały do jego klasycznie przystojnej twarzy.  
Stiles nie mógł nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu.

— Hej, co dla ciebie? — zapytał. 

— Pomóż mi — wysyczał mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie przestając się szczerzyć.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, odrobinę zdezorientowany.

— Uhm, co?

W oczach faceta pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Obrócił się do Stilesa całym ciałem tak, że jego towarzysz nie mógł zobaczyć ich twarzy. Uśmiech natychmiast zastąpił grymas dezaprobaty.

— Pomóż. Mi. Jestem na cholernej randce z dupkiem, który nie potrafi się zamknąć. Od kilku godzin.

— Uh, dobrze... — zaczął powoli Stiles, starając się nadążyć. — Więc może powinieneś wyjść?

— Nie. — W głosie Ciemnowłosego dało się usłyszeć lekką nutę desperacji. — Nie rozumiesz: on mi na to nie pozwoli. Gada i gada, podczas gdy ja staram się wtrącać uwagi o moim porannym spotkaniu i jak późno się zrobiło, które on wytrwale ignoruje. — Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który Stiles spokojnie mógłby nazwać warczeniem.— Zaufaj mi, jedynym powodem, dla którego ciągle tu jestem jest to, że to przyjaciel przyjaciółki, która zabije mnie we śnie, jeśli zachowam się jak jaskiniowiec.

Stiles odniósł wrażenie, że facet kogoś cytuje, ale nie miał odwagi zapytać kogo.

— Ok, więc chcesz, żebym...

— Daj — przerwał mu, chwytając za jego rękę.

— Hej, co robisz? — Stiles poruszył się nerwowo, gdy mężczyzna wzmocnił uścisk.

— To jest mój numer — oznajmił zdecydowanym tonem, wyciągając z kieszeni długopis i bazgrząc coś na dłoni Stilesa. — Zadzwoń do mnie za pięć minut, rozumiesz? Będziesz „nagłym wypadkiem” — zakończył, wypisując ostatnią cyfrę na skórze chłopaka.

— Nie masz jakiegoś przyjaciela, który mógłby to dla ciebie zrobić? — zdziwił się Stiles, marszcząc brwi.

Facet prychnął zirytowany.

— A myślisz, że kto to dla mnie zorganizował? — Skrzywił się, patrząc na niego intensywnymi, ładnymi, może trochę szalonymi oczami. — Pięć minut. Nie więcej.

— Pięć minut — powtórzył Stiles, unosząc do góry trzy palce wolnej ręki.— Słowo harcerza.

Mężczyzna puścił jego dłoń z raczej usatysfakcjonowaną miną.

— Och, wódka z sokiem — dodał po chwili.

— No tak — mruknął Stiles, sięgając po butelkę z alkoholem. — Trzymajmy się swoich ról.

Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, podając mężczyźnie gotowego drinka. Facet przewrócił oczami rzucając na ladę banknot.

— Zatrzymaj resztę. — Odwrócił się i ruszył nieśpiesznie w kierunku stolika.

Stiles spojrzał na zegarek, otworzył kasę i włożył pieniądze, zabierając swój napiwek.  
Pięć minut.

***

Chryste, pięć minut musiało minąć już wieki temu. Derek spojrzał na bar, gdzie młody barman powoli wycierał szklanki. Obrzucił spojrzeniem salę — reszta ludzi opuściła już knajpę. Zostali tylko oni — Derek, Jackson i barman, oświetleni słabym blaskiem barowych lamp.  
Miał wrażenie, że minęło już dwadzieścia minut. Jakim prawem ten facet ciągle gadał? Istniał jeszcze jakiś temat, którego nie poruszył? Dlaczego nie umarł z braku tlenu?  
Derek rozluźnił krawat, starając się skoncentrować wzrok na kretynie naprzeciwko, bo tylko to był w stanie w tym momencie zrobić. Mógłby w ogóle spojrzeć po raz kolejny na zegarek, albo pokazać jak bardzo jest już znudzony? Nie, nie mógłby tego zrobić. Cholerne biznesowe powiązania i znajomości. Dlaczego Erica nie mogła umówić gościa z kimkolwiek innym z ich biura? Kimkolwiek. Czy to miał być jakiś rodzaj kary? Na to wyglądało. Pytanie tylko za co? Co takiego zrobił, by zasłużyć sobie na coś...  
Jego leżący na stoliku telefon rozdzwonił się głośno, wibrując i świecąc. Prawie zrzucił go na podłogę, wyrywając się gwałtownie do przodu, by odebrać.

— Halo? — niemal krzyknął.

Uśmiechnął się, rzucając Jacksonowi fałszywe, przepraszające spojrzenie. Facet nie wydawał się być zadowolony, ale skinął głową.

— _Cześć_ — z telefonu dobiegł go wyraźnie rozbawiony głos. — _Z tej strony Wykręć Numer. W jaki sposób możemy ci dziś pomóc wykręcić się z randki?_

— Laura? — Derek starał się, by w jego głosie zabrzmiał niepokój. — Co się stało?

— _Tak w ogóle mam na imię Stiles. Nie, żebyś pytał..._

— Okay, gdzie jesteś?

— _Szczerze mówiąc jesteś naprawdę gorący._

Derek niemal się udławił.

— _Na początku trochę zbiłeś mnie z tropu, ale miałem cię na oku przez ostatnie pięć minut i cholera..._

— Laura, spokojnie, powiedz mi, co się stało. 

Jeśli jego głos był nieco zduszony, cóż, to jedynie dodawało sytuacji realizmu.

— _...to znaczy, mogłem podziwiać twoją twarz, gdy ze mną rozmawiałeś, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co zobaczyłem, kiedy wracałeś do stolika..._

Derek zerknął szybko w kierunku baru, i tak, stał tam — uśmiechając się szeroko, oparty o kontuar, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i telefonem między uchem a ramieniem. Nawet z tej odległości Derek mógł zobaczyć jak czarny, obcisły T-shirt opina jego wyrobione ramiona i klatkę piersiową.

Derek przełknął głośno ślinę, odwracając się ponownie w stronę własnego stolika.

— Chcesz, żebym przyjechał i zajął się tobą?

— _Hmm, czy chcę, żebyś się mną zajął? Cóż, to bardzo ciekawe pytanie, nie sądzisz?_ — Głos chłopaka był niski, zadziorny i bardzo sugestywny. Derek starał się zachować twarz „zatroskanego brata”, ignorując dziwną sensację w okolicach żołądka. — _Co ty na to: pozbędziesz się swojego Pana Idioty, zrobisz kółko dookoła budynku, podczas gdy ja zajmę się zamykaniem lokalu..._

— Yhm, to brzmi naprawdę... strasznie, Laura.

— _...a kiedy wrócisz, pozwolę ci przycisnąć mnie do stołu i pieprzyć, aż nie będę mógł już chodzić prosto._

— Za chwilę tam będę. — Derek odetchnął głęboko, naciskając na telefonie przycisk kończący rozmowę.

— Twoja siostra, hm?— zapytał Jackson z miną świadczącą, że tak naprawdę nieszczególnie go to obchodzi.

— Tak, miała, hm, wypadek samochodowy, wracając z, uh... — urwał, wstając. — Muszę iść — oznajmił i to były naprawdę szczere słowa.

— Jasne. — Jackson skinął głową również podnosząc się z miejsca. — I tak jest już późno. Chcesz, żebym cię podrzucił, czy...

— Nie. Dzięki. Zostawiłem samochód dwa kroki stąd.

Stali tak przez kilka kłopotliwych sekund, dopóki Jackson nie otworzył ponownie ust.

— Mogę zadzwo...

— Doskonale więc, cześć — Derek szybko wszedł mu w słowo, łapiąc i potrząsając jego ręką w możliwie jak najbardziej platoniczny sposób, zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do wyjścia. Zdążył jeszcze rzucić okiem na bar, prawie potykając się o własne stopy. Stiles pochylał się nad kontuarem, ze słomką w ustach, śledząc go wzrokiem z krzywym uśmiechem. Jego oczy były ciemne od pożądania.  
Derek wyszedł na ulicę. Padał lekki deszcz, gdy wsiadał do swojego Camaro i odpalał silnik. Jedno okrążenie wokół budynku. Okay. Wycofywał, gdy telefon obwieścił nadejście wiadomości, rozświetlając ciemne wnętrze samochodu.

**[nieznany numer]  
10 minut. Tylne wejście ;) — S**

Wrzucając bieg, błogosławił w duchu Erikę i siebie, za to, że zrobił coś, co tak mocno ją wkurwiło.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek nacisnął klamkę i ostrożnie otworzył tylne drzwi.

— Jest tu ktoś?

Pod skórą odczuwał dziwną mieszankę obaw i podniecenia.  
Dziesięć minut jazdy było dostatecznie dużą porcją czasu, żeby uspokoić się i zastanowić, przez co niemal zrezygnował z powrotu do baru. Z drugiej strony wystarczyło, by pracowita wyobraźnia podsunęła mu kilka szalonych fantazji, zostawiając go z na wpół-twardym członkiem i zbyt słabą wolą, by jednak trzymać się z daleka.  
Pozwolił, by drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaskiem i rozejrzał się dookoła. W sali panował przyjemny półmrok. Wygaszono wszystkie światła, z wyjątkiem jednego — wahadłowej lampy nad stołem bilardowym. Jej miękki, żółtawy blask padał teraz na opartego o stół Stilesa.

— Hm, cześć. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się, powoli i naturalnie. — Nie byłem pewien, czy faktycznie zamierzasz wrócić.

— Nie byłem pewien, czy zamierzasz tu na mnie czekać — odpowiedział Derek, zsuwając z ramion skórzaną kurtkę.

Stiles uważnie obserwował jego ruchy. Derek zbliżył się do niego, sięgnął po jedną z pozostawionych na stole bilardowych kul i zważył ją w dłoni — była ciężka, zimna i gładka. 

— Cieszę się, że zaczekałeś.

Klatka piersiowa Stilesa zadrżała, gdy zaśmiał się cicho. Wyciągnął z dłoni Derek kulę, umieszczając ją w otworze w rogu stołu, razem z całą resztą. Odgłos uderzających o siebie kul zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno w opustoszałym pomieszczeniu. Derek ruszył do przodu, opierając ręce o stół po obydwu bokach Stilesa, zamykając go między nimi jak w pułapce. Pochylił się, pozwalając sobie obrzucić Stilesa przeciągłym spojrzeniem — zaczynając od jego artystycznie zmierzwionych włosów, a potem niżej, aż do miejsca gdzie wąskie jeansy opinały jego smukłe biodra. Gdy ponownie podniósł wzrok, Stiles oddychał ciężko, z oczami pociemniałymi od pożądania.  
W tym momencie dzieliły ich tylko milimetry.

— Wiem, że wcześniej coś zasugerowałem... — Stiles sprawiał wrażenie spiętego, wskazując kciukiem na stół bilardowy. — Ale mam lepszy pomysł. Tędy.

Złapał delikatnie rękę Dereka i pociągnął go za sobą. Pod wpływem dotyku Derek poczuł przyjemne mrowienie, jak rozlewające się po jego skórze iskry. Ruszył bez zastanowienia za Stilesem po niewysokich schodach, aż do drzwi na piętrze. Stiles zapalił światło i Derek odkrył, że stoją przed wejściem do niewielkiej kawalerki.

— Mieszkasz tu? — zapytał.

— Yhm. — Stiles ponownie wyciągnął dłoń i Derek posłusznie ruszył do środka. — Trochę więcej prywatności i mniejsze szanse, że stracę pracę. — Rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, krzywym, pewnym siebie, szczerym i Derek zdecydował w duchu, że bardzo mu się podoba.  
Stiles puścił jego dłoń i przysiadł na brzegu drewnianego stołu stojącego na samym środku pomieszczenia.

— To nie jest wprawdzie stół bilardowy, ale i tak jest dosyć wytrzymały, więc...

Derek przerwał mu w pół zdania, przysuwając się do niego i przyciskając usta do jego ust.  
Słowa Stilesa przeszły gładko w zduszony jęk, gdy zaciskał uda wokół bioder Dereka, błądząc rękami po jego ciele. Derek odpowiedział równie szybko, wsuwając duże dłonie pod czarny T-shirt i obejmując smukłe ciało chłopaka. Zaczął powoli gładzić go po żebrach, jednocześnie wysuwając kciuki i pocierając nimi o twardniejące brodawki. Stiles jęknął, przerywając ich pocałunek i odrzucając głowę do tyłu z ewidentną rozkoszą na twarzy.

— Ach, tak? — Derek uśmiechnął się, pocierając ustami o świeżo odsłoniętą szyję. — W porządku.

Szarpnął za koszulkę Stilesa, ściągając mu ją przez głowę. Obrzucił głodnym spojrzeniem jego nagie ramiona z lekko zarysowanymi mięśniami i mocne, porośnięte ciemnymi włoskami przedramiona. Pochylił się do przodu, kreśląc językiem mokre kółka wokół jednego sutka, chwilę potem przenosząc się na drugi, by drażnić go nieśpiesznie.

— O boże — wydyszał Stiles, zaciskając dłonie na włosach Dereka, który pozwolił sobie zahaczyć zębami o na pewno wrażliwą już od jego działań brodawkę. Stiles sapnął, wypychając gwałtownie biodra. — Cholera, skarbie... nie przestawaj.

Derek prychnął z rozbawieniem. Chłopak pod nim zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy ciepły oddech podrażnił jego wilgotną skórę.

— Skarbie? — Derek ponownie złączył ich usta w mokrym pocałunku. — Poważnie?

— No cóż, w zasadzie nie podałeś mi swojego imienia — odparł całkiem rozsądnie Stiles, wykorzystując moment, by dobrać się do guzików koszuli Dereka. — A „gorący facet z baru” mógłby w tej chwili trochę poplątać mi język.

Oddychał z wyraźnym trudem — szybko i płytko, śledząc wzrokiem płynne ruchy Dereka, gdy ten zsuwał z ramion mocno wymiętą koszulę. Oczy Stilesa szybko przesuwały się po odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej Dereka, równie szybko jak jego dłonie. Z wyraźnym zadowoleniem gładził wyrobione mięśnie brzucha i pierś, zahaczając o twarde sutki. Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, przeciągając go mocniej do siebie.

— Miałem nadzieję, że twój język podoła dziś różnym skomplikowanym zadaniom. — Zatrzymał wzrok na zaczerwienionych, pełnych i zachęcająco rozchylonych ustach Stilesa.

— Och, nawet nie masz pojęcia — wyszeptał mu do ucha chłopak, masując twarde mięśnie jego pleców. — Będę ssać twojego fiuta, dopóki nie wyssę ostatniej myśli z tej pięknej głowy. Nie będziesz pamiętał swojego cholernego imienia. — Derek mógł poczuć na szyi jego uśmiech i szybki, ciepły oddech. — Więc lepiej podaj mi je teraz, żebym miał co krzyczeć, gdy wreszcie zaczniesz mnie pieprzyć.  
Derek jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Stilesa.

— Derek — wyrzucił z siebie desperacko. — Mam na imię Derek.

— Derek — powtórzył z uśmiechem Stiles, a potem jednym płynnym ruchem opadł na kolana.

Derek oparł ręce na krawędzi stołu, czując, jak Stiles odpina jego pasek i zamarł w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy dotyk. Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, zerknął w dół — Stiles po prostu gapił się na zarys jego opiętego bielizną członka. Zebrał się jednak szybko i pociągnął spodnie w dół, dopóki nie zatrzymały się na wysokości kostek. A potem ruszył na przód, dotykając go ustami przez materiał bokserek.  
Derek poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zamieniają się w lawę, a ciało zaczyna płonąć, gdy Stiles sunął powoli językiem po cienkiej bawełnie, zaciskając dłonie na jego udach.

— Boże, Stiles, _proszę._

Słowa wymknęły mu się trochę wbrew woli.

— A o co konkretnie prosisz? — drażnił się Stiles, jeżdżąc palcami wzdłuż linii jego bokserek.

— Chcę twoich ust, boże, po prostu zacznij ssać...

Gdyby Derek był w tym momencie odrobinę bardziej świadomy, na pewno poczułby się trochę głupio. Może nawet bardzo, ponieważ Derek Hale nigdy nie błagał. Derek Hale sprawiał, że to inni błagali. Derek Hale wciskał swoich partnerów w materace, dopóki ich gorliwe prośby nie zamieniały się w nieskładne jęki... Tymczasem Stiles doprowadzał go teraz do stanu, w którym mężczyzna jęczał, jakby miał to być ostatni seks w jego życiu.

— Skoro tak ładnie prosisz — lekki, niemal beztroski ton Stilesa sprawiał, że Derek miał ochotę wcisnąć mu członka głęboko do gardła, dopóki nie zacznie się nim dławić, ponieważ, do cholery, to przez co przechodził... to nie było fair! Ale wtedy Stiles zsunął wreszcie jego bokserki i wszystkie myśli natychmiast wyparowały, bo w tym momencie usta Stilesa otoczyły jego członka.  
To nie były jakieś nieśmiałe, próbne liźnięcia — z dłonią owiniętą wokół podstawy, Stiles pochłaniał jego penisa wilgotnymi i gorącymi ustami, gładził językiem główkę, przesuwał nim po całej długości pulsującego członka, wyrzucając z siebie co jakiś czas ciche westchnienia.  
Derek wsunął dłoń we włosy Stilesa, głaszcząc go zachęcająco.

— O boże, Stiles, twoje usta... — Nie mógł powstrzymać cisnących mu się na usta urywków zdań. — Nie przestawaj... o tak, dokładnie tak...

Stiles zamruczał radośnie, przesuwając dłonią po jego udzie, obejmując nią pośladek, ściskając i gładząc na przemian. Odsunął się na krótką chwilę, chwytając go za biodra, by powstrzymać pchnięcia.

— Więcej — jęknął, liżąc go po całej długości członka.

A potem znowu wziął go w usta, połykając, z obiema dłońmi na jego pośladkach, przyciągając go bliżej, biorąc głębiej i głębiej.

— Stiles — wydyszał Derek, gładząc go po głowie. — Jesteś pewien?

Stiles spojrzał na niego spod swoich długich, gęstych rzęs. Jego nos niemal zanurzał się we włosach łonowych Dereka, czubek penisa naciskał na tył jego gardła, gdy połykał go ponownie. Derek zaciskał palce na jego włosach, nie starając się nawet kontrolować, wypychając biodra do przodu, raz za razem.  
Coś w nim pękło, ostatnia cienka nitka dzieląca go od czystego, niekontrolowanego pragnienia.

— Kurwa — warknął, łapiąc obiema rękami za głowę Stilesa. — Lubisz to, lubisz brać mojego fiuta, głęboko, do samego gardła, prawda Stiles?

Chłopak rozluźnił szczękę, nie spuszczając oczu z Dereka, gdy ten zaczął pieprzyć jego usta. Jęknął, zaciskając dłonie na tyłku Dereka, wsuwając palce w szczelinę między jego pośladkami. Derek sapnął, gdy palce Stilesa musnęły jego wejście, czując, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do granicy. Z żalem wysunął się z ust chłopaka, łapiąc go za ramiona i podciągając do góry, by ponownie go pocałować, zachłannie i mocno. 

— Jesteś niesamowity — westchnął w jego usta. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko. Trochę zbyt słodko jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze chwilę wcześniej klęczał z fiutem w ustach.

— Ty też jesteś całkiem dobry.

— Och — wyszeptał mu do ucha Derek, rozpinając jego jeansy. — Dopiero się o tym przekonasz. Odwróć się.

Stiles pocałował go delikatnie, a potem posłusznie obrócił, kładąc ręce na stole. Derek wykorzystał ten moment, by zrzucić z siebie buty i skarpetki, a potem spodnie, posyłając je gdzieś na bok do ciemnego kąta. Następnie delikatnie i powoli zsunął w dół ubranie Stilesa, na tyle nisko, by odkryć gładką, bladą skórę jego tyłka. Derek dał sobie chwilę, by nasycić się widokiem. Jego mała, prywatna słabość... Nic nie podniecało go tak mocno jak zgrabny tyłek i pod tym względem Stiles kompletnie go nie zawiódł. Derek pogładził dłońmi pośladki chłopaka, od razu zwracając uwagę na ciemnego pieprzyka, mocno kontrastującego z gładką, jasną skórą. Wsunął powoli kciuki do szczeliny, rozwierając je delikatnie. Alabastrowa skóra robiła się ciemna wokół owalu mięśni jego wejścia, które drgnęły, gdy lekko je musnął. Jęki Stilesa dochodziły do niego jakby z daleka, ponieważ w tej chwili pożądanie niemal pozbawiało go świadomości.

— Mam zamiar pieprzyć cię językiem — wychrypiał, dając Stilesowi chwilę na ewentualny protest.

Chłopak nie protestował, zamiast tego wypiął się jeszcze bardziej i penis Dereka drgnął.  
Opadł na kolana, ściągając spodnie Stilesa jeszcze niżej, by zapewnić sobie pełny dostęp. Pochylił się do przodu wciskając język między pośladki i... to był koniec.  
Zajęczał bezwiednie, odpływając na jedną krótką chwilę. Nie tracił czasu na drażnienie chłopaka — jednym pociągnięciem polizał całe wejście, by przejść do krążenia wokół niego końcem języka, zwiększając nacisk. Do jego świadomości z trudem dochodziły głośne jęki Stilesa:

— Taak, kurwa... Dalej, pieprz mnie... 

Był jednak zbyt otumaniony własną przyjemnością, by wyartykułować cokolwiek sensownego w odpowiedzi. Wreszcie wsunął w niego jeden palec — delikatnie i powoli, badając opór — który wszedł zadziwiająco łatwo. Derek wsunął go od razu do pierwszej kostki. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, szczypiąc Stilesa w lewy pośladek.

— Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym, że się tego spodziewałeś... Jesteś na mnie gotowy, Stiles?

— Nie zaszkodzi się jednak przygotować — głos Stilesa był niski i zaczepny, ale chłopak z trudem łapał oddech, gdy nabijał się na palec Dereka.

Derek nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Wsunął drugi, ostrożnie krzyżując go z pierwszym.

— Lubrykant?

— Dolna szuflada. — Stiles machnął ręką w kierunku szafki przy łóżku.

Dolną szufladę wypełniały skarpetki i bielizna, oraz schowane gdzieś z tyłu — mała buteleczka nawilżacza i paczka kondomów. Derek oderwał prezerwatywę, sięgnął po lubrykant i ruszył w kierunku wygiętego nad stołem Stilesa, który z jawnym pożądaniem śledził każdy jego krok.

— Wyglądasz dobrze w moim mieszkaniu — wymruczał.

Derek uśmiechnął się, całując go w usta.

— Wyglądasz dobrze, pochylony nad stołem z wypiętym tyłkiem— wyszeptał w usta Stilesa, ponownie stając za jego plecami. —Szerzej — dodał, trącając go nogą.

Stiles spróbował wykonać polecenie, plącząc się w swoich jeansach. Derek schylił się szybko, ściągając mu buty i skarpetki, a następnie zsuwając spodnie. Przesunął dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie ud Stilesa i chłopak posłusznie rozłożył nogi.

— Tak bardzo chcę w ciebie wejść — powiedział niskim głosem Derek, wylewając trochę lubrykantu na szczelinę Stilesa i rozprowadzając płyn po jego wejściu. Jedyną odpowiedzią chłopaka był przeciągły jęk. Derek uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Pochylił się, zostawiając na plecach Stilesa miękkie pocałunki, przysuwając swoje biodra, dopóki jego członek nie wsunął się w mokrą szczelinę między pośladkami Stilesa.

— Boże, jesteś wspaniały — sapnął. — Jesteś na mnie gotowy?

Stiles wyrzucił z siebie coś brzmiącego jak „od urodzenia”, ale Derek nie był pewien, czy dobrze go usłyszał. Rozerwał zębami opakowanie kondoma i wsunął go na siebie. Przez chwilę podziwiał widok — Stiles, pochylony nad stołem, jego smukłe ciało, długie nogi i tyłek — chętny i błagający, by wreszcie w niego wejść. Derek nie mógł odmówić...  
Wszedł w niego powoli, ostrożnie i bardzo, bardzo gładko.   
W jego głowie pojawił się nagle obraz — Stiles rozłożony na łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju, z jedną ręką na własnym członku, z trzema palcami w tyłku, rozciągającymi go nieśpiesznie... Zacisnął rękę na penisie, zanim krótki przebłysk doprowadził go do zbyt wczesnego końca.  
Wsunął się głębiej, powstrzymując jęk. Ciało Stiles było napięte, drżące; chłopak dyszał, gubiąc oddech. Derek miał właśnie zapytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, gdy Stiles zaczął się poruszać, powoli nabijając się na członek, a potem wysuwając w swoim własnym leniwym tempie. Derek poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach. Położył dłonie na biodrach Stilesa, nie próbując kontrolować jego pchnięć. 

— Pieprz się na mnie — rozkazał. 

Stiles wydał z siebie niski jęk i opierając się na przedramionach, pchnął z powrotem szybciej, obijając jądrami o jądra Dereka. Derek pochylił się do przodu, pozwalając dłoniom błądzić powoli po ciele chłopaka. 

— Tak cholernie dobrze się w tobie czuję — szepnął mu do ucha i Stiles gorączkowo podwoił swoje wysiłki, naciskając coraz mocniej i mocniej, jak gdyby wciąż nie mógł znaleźć się wystarczająco blisko, wystarczająco głęboko...

— Dotknij mnie — wyszeptał błagalnie, odwracając głowę. 

— Cały czas cię dotykam — droczył się Derek, drażniąc palcami jego sutki.

— Dotknij mojego fiuta, Derek, proszę...

Derek przesunął leniwie dłonią w dół po jego ciele, przez krótką ścieżkę włosów pod jego pępkiem, aż do pulsującego, cieknącego członka. 

— Tego chcesz? Chcesz, żebym obciągał ci, gdy ty będziesz mnie pieprzyć?

Stiles przytaknął bezgłośnie, rozchylając zaczerwienione i lśniące usta. Derek dopasował tempo do pchnięć, gwałtownie przyspieszając i zwalniając, wydobywając ze Stilesa jęki frustracji i pragnienia. 

— Jestem blisko — jęknął. — Derek, nie przestawaj.

Derek szarpnął mocniej, przyciągając jego plecy do swojej piersi i obciągając go szybko i niecierpliwie.

— Dojdziesz dla mnie, Stiles? Dojdziesz z moim fiutem w tobie? — niemal warczał, co tylko nakręcało Stilesa, sądząc po wyrazie ekstazy na jego twarzy. — No dalej, Stiles...

Stiles doszedł z krzykiem, wyginając plecy w łuk, nabijając się mocno na Dereka, gdy wytrysnął, praktycznie poprzez stół. Ostatnie krople spływały po dłoni Dereka, gdy wciąż obciągał go powoli, prowadząc go przez jego orgazm. 

— Taak, spokojnie. — Błądził ustami po ramionach chłopaka, składając mokre pocałunki na karku i szyi. Stiles zaczął się powoli rozluźniać, aż kompletnie poddał się sile uchwytu Dereka.

— O boże — wydyszał, opierając głowę o ramię Dereka. — To było niesamowite.

— To jeszcze nie koniec — przypomniał mu Derek, poruszając biodrami.

— Więc na co czekasz? — Stiles przekręcił głowę, nachylając się nad jego uchem. — Pieprz mnie.

Derek oparł go z powrotem o stół. Chwytając mocniej w pasie, wysunął się niemal całkowicie, pozostawiając w środku jedynie główkę penisa i delektując krótkim, dziwnym uczuciem. A potem pchnął ponownie. Ze świadomością, że Stiles już doszedł, Derek skupił się na swoim własnych potrzebach. Wbijał się w niego bezlitośnie mocno i szybko. Po swoim orgazmie, Stiles zwiotczał, pozwalając Derekowi pieprzyć się bez zahamowań, mrucząc zachęcająco.

— Boże, tak... Wchodzisz tak zajebiście dobrze, pieprz mnie mocniej... Kurwa, dalej. — Wspierał się o krawędź stołu, przyjmując mocne i brutalne pchnięcia.   
— Uwielbiam cię pieprzyć. — Derek wyrzucał z siebie własną obsceniczną litanię. — Kurwa, jesteś tak cholernie dobry... 

— Dojdziesz we mnie? — Derek zadrżał, gdy słowa rozpaliły w nim jakiś cholerny, nowy ogień. — No dalej, Derek, teraz twoja kolej...

Derek naparł na biodra Stilesa, wchodząc coraz mocniej, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Wszystko dookoła zbladło, gdy pchnął jeszcze jeden, drugi i trzeci raz, wypełniając prezerwatywę nasieniem. Opadł do przodu, jego spocona klatka piersiowa kleiła się do pleców Stilesa, gdy starał się odzyskać z powrotem oddech, siłę, funkcje mózgu...   
Po pewnym czasie poczuł, że Stiles zaczyna się pod nim wiercić.

— Jesteś martwy?

— Być może — mruknął, nie odsuwając twarzy od jego karku.

Stiles zaśmiał się i Derek syknął, gdy drganie sięgnęło jego wciąż zbyt wrażliwego penisa. Wysunął się powoli i ściągnął z siebie kondom. 

— Kosz na śmieci?

— W kuchni. — Stiles machnął ręką, odrywając się od stołu na chwiejnych nogach.

Derek wyrzucił prezerwatywę i spojrzał na Stilesa, który — faktycznie nie mogąc utrzymać się zbyt prosto — zmierzał powoli w stronę łóżka. Derek przygryzł wargi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien teraz zrobić. Stojąc nago w cudzym mieszkaniu czuł się trochę _bezbronny._ Jakie były zasady? Zazwyczaj jednorazowe przygody kończyły się szybkim i suchym rozstaniem, ale teraz sytuacja wyglądała odrobinę inaczej. Był w domu tego faceta, a nie w jakimś wynajmowanym na godziny pokoju, czy publicznej toalecie. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swoich ciuchów, rozważając opcję z szybkim ubieraniem i kłopotliwym pożegnalnym „dobranoc”, ale plany pokrzyżował mu Stiles.

— Pospiesz się! — zawołał, pewnym i trochę rozkazującym tonem.

Więc Derek posłuchał.  
Wsunął się pod koce, nagle bardzo zmęczony. Ledwie zdążył się położyć, Stiles już układał się na nim wygodnie, wtulając w jego bok, chowając głowę pod jego brodą.

— Dobranoc — wymamrotał z ustami tuż przy obojczyku Dereka.

Derek usnął, zanim zdążył dać mu jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

***

Pierwszym widokiem czekającym na Dereka po przebudzeniu był Stiles. Siedział na brzegu łóżka, wkładając buty, już ubrany. Ponownie w swoich „barowych” ciuchach, czarnych jeansach i koszulce, z włosami ciągle wilgotnymi po porannym prysznicu. Chłopak obrócił się, słysząc szelest pościeli i szeroko uśmiechnął.

— Dzień dobry, ranny ptaszku.

— Hej. — Głos Dereka był zachrypnięty od snu. — Pracujesz?

— Taak. — Stiles skinął głową, kończąc wiązać prawego buta z prawdziwym rozmachem. — Muszę otworzyć na śniadanie. Serwujemy pełne zestawy śniadaniowe, gdybyś miał ochotę wpaść.

Zabrzmiało obiecująco.

— Otwierasz na śniadanie? — Derek rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, znaczniej uważniej niż minionej nocy. — Jesteś właścicielem tego miejsca?

— W pewnym sensie. — Stiles uśmiechnął się, wspierając na łokciach i rozkładając na łóżku. — Cóż, właściwie współwłaścicielem. Moja partnerka zajmuje się finansami, ja prowadzę bar. Ma większy talent do tych wszystkich... — machnął rękami, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów — ... _rzeczy._

— Ile masz lat? — zaciekawił się Derek.

— Dwadzieścia cztery.

Derek uniósł brwi.

— Imponujące.

— Prawie tak samo, jak twoja szybka zmiana tematu. 

Derek skrzywił się, ale Stiles tylko się roześmiał.

— Żadnej presji, okay? Możesz śmiało zostać tu na śniadanie. Na koszt firmy. I... — przerwał, spuszczając nagle oczy. — ...byłoby fajnie jeszcze to powtórzyć. Może dodając kolację, czy coś w tym stylu...

— Okay — odpowiedział krótko Derek, patrząc, jak na policzkach Stilesa pojawia się rumieniec.

Stiles zerknął na niego.

— „Okay” to trochę niejednoznaczna odpowiedź. „Okay, zrozumiałem” czy „okay, też chciałbym”...

Derek wychylił się do przodu i pocałował go, wsuwając dłonie w jego mokre włosy.

— Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, trochę oszołomiony.

— Okay.


End file.
